


[Podfic] Undone Part 2: Sunburn

by fivebluesocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean is Eighteen Years Old, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Series, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivebluesocks/pseuds/fivebluesocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a sunburn, and he asks for help when Dean's guard is down. It's like Sam knows when to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Undone Part 2: Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undone: Sunburn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601497) by [fivebluesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivebluesocks/pseuds/fivebluesocks). 



  
Stream or download podfic [here on Box](https://app.box.com/s/m44yzrxoyvkl2fobz6v1yq9w5rlklojx)  
Or at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0rxri77ogkoku7u/02_Undone_Part_2_-_Sunburn.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please leave feedback, kudos or comments, anon or un-anon. It really makes my day! As stated before, I'm attempting to podfic this whole series :)


End file.
